From Despair to Murder
by ElektraVamp05
Summary: Aster has set a meeting with someone in hopes of taking revenge but will this revenge lead to heartbreak.
**Hey y'all! So this is the second theme and it is a bit dark, hope no one hates me. Hope y'all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians.**

 _Bang! Bang!_

Aster froze, time went still, everything went into slow motion. The surprised look on the man in front of him and the small body falling to the ground in front of him, everything was slow and Aster couldn't comprehend what was going on. Then as slow as everything was, everything sped up. He could hear the crunch of the gravel as the man turned and ran away leaving the two men in the alleyway as the rain began to pour. Aster rushed to the young man dropping the gun in his hand to the ground. He pressed a hand to the young man's chest trying to keep pressure on the wound even as the dark red liquid poured out thickly.

"Jack! Why did you do that?! I had him!" Aster cried out tears starting to fall steadily onto the pale face. Jack weakly drew in a breath and opened his eyes weakly, revealing his ice blue eyes which were now a dark ocean blue.

"I- I couldn't let you..." He started before he started to cough, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth as he tried to regain his breath.

"Shh, Jackie. Its okay, your going to be fine, just fine. The police are coming." Aster cried out panicking as he saw the blood drip from his loves mouth.

"Aster. Please listen." Jack weakly told him trying to get his attention as the sound of sirens got closer.

"Don't talk Jackie. Just hang in there." Aster told him hugging him close while keeping pressure on the wound but Aster feared that it may be too late. Jack was becoming more limp and his heart was slowing down.

"No I have to tell you why I jumped in." He replied with a wheezy breath.

"Okay Snowflake. Tell me, why did you get in front of him, I had him. I was going to finally avenge my family." Aster asked pulling back to look into Jack's glazed eyes.

"I know...that you wanted revenge. That...yo-you spent your whole life looking for the people that were involved. And you fi-finnally found the man behind it all, I thought that would be enough for you. That you would call the police. B-But you didn't. You let revenge overcome your heart. If-if I let you hurt Pitch, you would be completely lost. I thought I could stop you from beating him up. Hehe, didn't think you would bring a gun. I'm sorry I jumped in, but I couldn't let you take his life. If I did, you would be lost for-forever." Jack explained coughing and wheezing as he tried to get his breathe.

Aster stared at his love in shock. He knew that Jack did not like him devoting his time to finding the people responsible for his family's massacre, but he supported him. At least as long as he didn't get hurt looking for these people. When he found out that Pitch Black- aka Kozmotis Pitchner, an old family friend and best friend to his father, ordered the massacre of his family. He lost it. He took his father's old gun out of storage and made sure that it was working before setting a meeting with Pitch. He had no idea Jack had been listening in from next door.

"You have nothing to be sorry for love. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry love. Please don't leave me." Aster told him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Jack smiled.

"I love you Aster." He told him kissing his cheek, then he stopped breathing. That's when the police and ambulance arrived.

Once the ambulance came and took Jack to the nearest hospital. Aster was arrested and driven to the nearby percent on charges of attempted murder, but if Jack dies it would be murder. Aster was stuck in a dingy, dim interrogation room for hours while the police awaited news of Jack's condition. Hours later after he had been asked why he shot his boyfriend and what had happened. They came in with Jack's status.

"How is he?" Aster asked hoarsely, fearing the worst.

The man stared him down and sighed, "Mr. Bunnymund..."

 **So what did y'all think? The ending is completely open to you guys, either Jack died or he lived. I will not say unless I do a sequel. So please leave a review if you liked it or not and sorry if I upset anyone. Till next time!**


End file.
